Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thermal imaging device and an infrared detection filed and, more particularly, to a thermal imaging device and a normative photographing method for a thermal image.
Description of the Related Art
As prior art, a thermal imaging device for imaging by receiving external infrared radiation energy is widely used. During photographing, each photographed object has specific requirements of a photographing part and a photographing angle, thereby presenting a specific imaging shape. Since infrared imaging detection technology is applied, users mainly depend on subjective experience to photograph, and fail to grasp a correct imaging shape of the photographed object and an imaging position, dimension, and angle of a thermal image of the photographed object in an infrared thermal image. Thus, key parts during photographing may be missed, and thermal images of the same or similar photographed objects which are photographed and record each time have differences in an imaging position, an imaging dimension, or an imaging angle.
The complexity of the record thermal images of the photographed objects causes that batch processing of a computer is difficulty and the subsequent analysis needs to be finished artificially (such as setting analyzed areas to which the thermal image of the photographed object corresponds, the analyzed area including several area units of points, lines, and planes, such as area units S01, S02, and S03 of an analyzed area F7 in FIG. 8, numbers, types, positions, and sizes of the area units being different, the final analyzed result may be different, the setting work being complicated). Further, since the record thermal image of the photographed object is not normative, discreteness of subsequent analyzed data is large, and availability of vertical and horizontal analysis and comparison of the data is lower. Obviously, the normative thermal image of the photographed object can adopt the batch processing of the computer and guarantee the effectiveness of the analyzed data. How to acquire a normative thermal image of a photographed object is a problem to be solved.
Technical persons in the field always try to solve the problem. Recently means for reducing technical difficulty of thermal image photographing and improving the photographing speed are known. For example, a patent with the application number of CN201010221335.8 discloses a thermal imaging device including a visible light imaging part and an infrared imaging part and displaying a photographed visible light image and an infrared thermal image together, which improves intuitive of infrared photographing. The prior grid lines and crosswise are used to assist aiming. However, for the users, the above improvement does not solve the problem.
Therefore, a thermal imaging device, without depending excessively on experience accumulation and complicated operation, capable of assisting the users to accurately grasp the imaging shape of the photographed object and the imaging position, dimension, and angle of the thermal image of the photographed object in the infrared thermal image, improving photographing quality, and facilitating recording normative thermal image of the photographed object, is needed. Therefore, the common users can achieve the better photographing level.